The present invention relates to pull tab can openers, especially to a pull tab can opener for opening pop top cans with one hand.
The pull tab of pop top cans have been commonly used for various types of cold drinks, especially for cola drinks and on beer cans. Pop tops have the advantage of not requiring a can opener but allowing an individual to pull the tab and thereby open the can by forming a lever which pulls a piece of the metal top loose from the can to open the can. However, the tabs on pull tab cans are formed flat against the cans and are difficult to grab without damage to the fingernails and are sometimes difficult to open. As a consequence, users typically pry out the pull rings so that it can be readily grasped and lifted in a manner to rip out and remove a severable can opening tab. There has been a long existing need for a tool or implement which lends itself to practical use in a commercial environment where large numbers of pop top cans are opened and to replace make shift implements, such as screw drivers, to catch hold of and lift the pull ring or eye at the other end of the severable tab. Various hand held implements have been suggested which are suitable for individuals, but the need exists for bartenders and other areas where large numbers of pop top cans are being served.
In the case of a commercial establishment, it is desirable to have a mounted pop top opener in which the can is held with one hand and can be inserted and pushed through to rip the tab off prior to serving the drink to a customer.
Prior U.S. Patents include the Gould U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,691 showing a bottle opening device having a track for removing a bottle cap of a different type. The Rocereta U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,549 shows an opening tool for paper cartons having a guiding track and hook. These patents, however, were issued prior to the discovery and wide use of pop top cans.
The Goldberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,216, the Reed U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,375, the DePooter U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,228, the Kubach Pat. No. 4,287,794 and the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,921, each show various types of pop top or pull tab opening tools. In the Bucko U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,297, a hand held pop top opener is also illustrated.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention is directed towards a commercial pop top tab opener which is fixably mounted to the bottom of a cabinet, shelf or counter top for the rapid opening of pop top cans on a more commercial basis, and in which the user can utilize it single handedly to shove the can through the opener to open the pop top.